Bartender
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Sanji works at a local bar and there he meets a green haired man.
1. Chapter 1

I've had writers block for a few days. I couldn't think of what to write. Until I came up with this. Rated M for sex and language. This is an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Sanji was working late hours and the pub. He was getting sick and tired of those drunk fuckers asking him for free drinks.

"Hey cutie, mind giving me a beer?" a man asked.

"Do you have the money to pay for it?" Sanji asked.

"I can pay you in sex," the man said, pointing to his groin.

"No way! If you don't have any money, I suggest you get out of my bar!" Sanji bellowed. The man seemed to get scared and ran out the door. "If he comes back, he'll see what happens when you try to get me into your bed."

An hour past and nothing else happened. Most people had gone home so he was just standing there. He felt lonely because he didn't have anyone to talk to. He heard the door open and he looked to see a green haired man walk in. The man walked up to the bench and sat down in one of the stools. "Can I have a beer?" he asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Do you have money?" Sanji asked. This is what he asked anyone if they wanted something to drink. Except for the ladies of course.

"Yeah, I do," the man said and reached into his pocket. "Shit, where's my wallet? No, I can't loose that."

"If you don't have money, I suggest you leave," Sanji said.

"Can you put it on my tab?"

"What's your name?"

"Zoro."

"Okay so the next time you come here you'll pay the full price of what you drink here tonight?" Sanji asked.

"Yes."

"And don't even think of trying to run away. My friends a cop and I'll make sure to put you behind bars," Sanji said.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word," Zoro said.

"If you say so," Sanji shrugged. "Have you been here before?"

"Yeah, tons of times," Zoro said.

"I've never seen you around."

"I get served by a different bartender. I've never seen you either," Zoro said.

"Maybe I'm a man of mystery," Sanji grinned. Zoro laughed a bit.

"So wheres my beer?"

"Oh right, sorry," Sanji said. He grabbed a bottle of beer. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, thanks," Zoro said, grabbing the bottle.

"So when will you come back here?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Do you come here every night?"

"Nah, I have work and uni."

"You go to uni?"

"Yes."

"What do you study?"

"Business."

"Interesting."

They talked like this for a few hours before Sanji had to lock up.

"Sorry, but it's closing time. Alright you thugs, get your asses out of my bar!" Sanji yelled to all the other customers.

"Does that include me?" Zoro asked.

"No, you can walk me home," Sanji said.

"Trying to be romantic with me?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe. Will you walk me home? You seem like a gentleman," Sanji grinned.

"What if I'm not a gentleman and I'm just a rapist?"

"I'll take my chances. If you rape me, I don't care as long as I get to have sex with you," Sanji said.

"I won't rape you. But if you want sex, come here," Zoro said.

Sanji immediately went over to Zoro and kissed him as hard as he could. He moaned as he felt Zoro pinch his nipples through his shirt. It only just occurred to him that they were still in the pub.

"Let's go to my place. It's only a 3 minute walk," Sanji said. They walked to Sanji's house, holding hands and talking. They arrived at his house and they walked in. Sanji lead Zoro to his bedroom and Zoro pushed Sanji onto his bed. Zoro's hands went under Sanji's shirt and pinched his nipples hard.

"Haaa," Sanji moaned.

Zoro took off Sanji's shirt and licked his nipples. Sanji arched his back at the sensation. Zoro flicked the other nipple and got a better reaction out of Sanji. Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He stuck his tongue deep inside Zoro's mouth.

Zoro pulled away. "You're not topping, I am," he said.

"Oh? And why do you get to top?" Sanji asked.

"Because the customer is always right," Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear. Sanji's face went bright red. "When you blush like that, it makes me horny." Zoro ripped off Sanji's pants and then his own. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you prep me?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe I just wanted to stick my dick in your ass as soon as I could," Zoro said against Sanji's lips.

"Well maybe I want you to prep me," Sanji said.

Zoro stuck a finger in his mouth then teased Sanji's crack.

"Don't tease me, just do it," Sanji said. Zoro gently stuck the finger in Sanji's ass. He heard Sanji hiss at the pain and shuffle a bit. Zoro put an arm around Sanji's neck, and began muttering words of comfort as he put even more fingers inside. Sanji began to writhe under Zoro's touch as Zoro's fingers hit his prostate. When Zoro thought Sanji was prepared enough, he gently stuck his dick inside his ass. Sanji threw his head back in pain.

"Z-Zoro, that hurts!" small tears came out of Sanji's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zoro said but still thrusted into Sanji.

"Can you… slow down a bit? It's starting to hurt," Sanji whispered.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Zoro said, thrusting slowly into Sanji. After a while, Sanji cried out, "Faster, faster!" Zoro quickened the pace of his thrusts until Sanji could take it no more and came, spraying his cum everywhere. Feeling Sanji's muscles tighten around him, Zoro came. They lay there for a few minutes, savouring the feeling.

"That felt so good Zoro," Sanji said after minutes of silence.

"It did, didn't it?" Zoro said.

"You wanna… do this again sometime?" Sanji asked.

"Sure. Wanna do it now?"

"No, my ass hurts too much," Sanji replied.

"Are you sure you can't go just one more round?" Zoro asked. He already started licking Sanji's neck, trying to get him hard.

"I'm sure. If you want you can stay the night just don't try anything in the middle of the night," Sanji said.

"I'll try something now so I don't have to do anything while you're sleeping," Zoro tackled Sanji so he was being pushed into the mattress.

"I said no Zoro!" Sanji yelled but he was laughing.

END

okay I know this was short and it had a crappy ending. I thought about continuing this but I don't see where this story could go and I don't to have another fic with chapters because I can't write anything that is less than 5 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to write another chapter for Bartender. I felt that the ending I wrote wasn't good enough and that there should be more to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Again Sanji was working late hours that night. He kept thinking about what happened with Zoro. The man had left in the morning and with the way he acted, it seemed like he would never come to see Sanji ever again.

Another drunk bastard came up to him, asking him for a drink. "Hey babe, care to give me a drink?"

"Do you have money?" Sanji asked his usual question.

"What do I look like, a rich fucker?" the man slurred.

"Then go away," Sanji said.

"No," the man said.

"No?" Sanji blinked in surprise. For as long as he had worked there, no one had ever said no to him.

"I want to have sex with you," the man slurred.

"Well I don't," Sanji said.

"Come on, one fuck wouldn't hurt, right?" the man grinned. He leaned over and grabbed Sanji's arm. Sanji tried to pull his arm away but this man was very strong.

"I said no, you mother fucker!" Sanji screamed, making everyone look at him although they were too drunk to do anything about it.

The man pulled Sanji across the bar and pinned him against it.

_He… he isn't about to do it right here, is he? Sanji thought._

_Turns out this man was actually going to rape him right then and there. He began taking his clothes off. That was when a sword came down onto his shoulder. The man stopped what he was doing and clutched his shoulder._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled._

"_This mans ass belongs to me and only me," a deep voice said. Can you all guess who's come to save Sanji?_

"_Zoro," Sanji breathed, both thankful and relieved that Zoro was there. He then blushed at what Zoro had said._

"_Really now? Prove it," the man grinned._

_Zoro stared at him with demonic eyes and dragged him outside. Sanji wondered what Zoro was about to do to him and then realised that he might not come back. Soon Zoro came back inside and went over to the bartender._

"_You okay?" he asked._

"_Yeah," Sanji said._

"_He didn't hurt you, did he?" Zoro asked._

"_Only my pride," Sanji muttered._

"_Don't worry, now how about getting back behind the bar and getting me a beer," Zoro suggested._

"_Okay," Sanji shrugged and went back behind the bar. He got Zoro some good beer that he thought the man might like and handed it to him._

"_Thanks," Zoro drank down the beer quickly then looked at Sanji. "Now what about the tab from last night."_

"_Tab? What tab?" Sanji asked innocently, though his smile said it all._

"_Really?" Zoro asked._

"_That's thanks for last night," Sanji said._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it," Zoro said._

"_Oh, I did, but I'm also looking forward to tonight," Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear._

"_Is there something happening tonight?" Zoro asked._

"_Yes, I'll be fucking you," Sanji said. "I'll completely forget about your tab if you have sex with me."_

"_Okay fine, you can fuck me," Zoro sighed, shaking Sanji off of him._

"_Yes," Sanji grinned. "Want another beer?" he asked._

"_Yeah," Zoro nodded and Sanji handed him another beer._

"_Do you have your wallet here today?" Sanji asked._

"_No, but I do have money," Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars._

"_Zoro, is that all you've got?" Sanji asked. "Those to drinks only cost 10 dollars altogether."_

"_I know, I want you to keep the change," Zoro said._

"_W-what Zoro? I can't accept this," Sanji said._

"_Of course you can," Zoro said._

"_But why are you giving this to me?" he asked._

"_Because I feel like it," Zoro shrugged._

"_Thank you Zoro," Sanji smiled. "For this I'll pleasure you a lot tonight. You staying until closing time?"_

"_Yes," Zoro answered._

"_Great. Want another beer?" Sanji asked._

"_Ok, I'll buy you one as well," Zoro said and pointed to the money that was still in Sanji's hand._

"_I prefer wine," Sanji said._

"_So buy some wine," Zoro said._

"_Ok, thanks Zoro," Sanji smiled. "So how are your studies going?"_

"_They're going good. I didn't have to go to uni today," Zoro replied._

"_So what did you do today if you didn't have uni?" Sanji asked._

"_I hung out with one of my friends," Zoro said._

"_Who's your friend?" Sanji asked._

"_Why do you want to know?" Zoro asked._

"_N-no reason," Sanji muttered._

"_Looks like someone's getting a bit jealous," Zoro grinned._

"_Well, am I the only one you're sleeping with?"_

"_Yes, and you're the only one I'm dating."_

"_You mean-?"_

"_Yeah, we're dating. Didn't you know that?"_

"_Well, I just figured that it was a one time thing."_

"_Oh, well, if you want we can just forget about it," Zoro said and began getting up out of his seat._

"_No! No, don't go Zoro," Sanji pleaded. "I-I thought that you thought this was a one time thing."_

"_And why would you think that?" Zoro said and grabbed Sanji's shirt collar._

"_With the way you left this morning, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," Sanji whispered._

_Zoro let go of Sanji. "I promise not to act that way again. I was just unsure about what was going to happen."_

_They talked again for about an hour before it was closing time._

"_Would you like me to help you clear out the fuckers?" Zoro asked._

"_Zoro, I am perfectly capable of kicking them out myself," Sanji said._

"_If you say so," Zoro shugged and waited for Sanji to clear everyone out._

"_Alright, everyone out, it's closing time!" Sanji yelled. A few people grunted and muttered about not wanting to leave but did as they were told and walked out of the bar. "Now that's how you get fuckers out of your bar, Zoro," Sanji whispered against Zoro's lips. Zoro opened his mouth to say something but Sanji cut him off and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Zoro's mouth. His tongue met Zoro's and it turned into a tongue battle. Eventually Zoro let Sanji take control of the tongue battle. Sanji pushed Zoro's tongue around until Zoro pulled away, gasping for air._

"_We can do a lot more at my house. Come on," Sanji gestured and he and Zoro walked to his house. They went straight to the bedroom. Sanji pushed Zoro onto his hands and knees and quickly pulled down his pants. The man was already hard so Sanji reached around to grab his hard length. Zoro gasped and shuddered a bit._

"_Looks like someone is excited," Sanji chuckled._

"_S-shut up," Zoro blushed._

"_Well, don't worry, I'll treat you real good," Sanji said. He pulled down his own pants and his hard dick rubbed up against Zoro's anus. Sanji decided to prep Zoro, even though the man didn't do it the previous night. He sucked on his index finger then placed it near Zoro's ass. He circled Zoro's hole a bit before putting it in._

"_Ah!" Zoro exclaimed._

"_That's the reaction I want," Sanji said seductively. "Does it hurt?"_

'_Kind of. Just let me adjust," Zoro groaned. "Ok, move your finger."_

_Sanji did as he was told and moved his finger in and out of Zoro's body. Zoro tried to hide his moans but failed as soon as Sanji inserted a second finger, then another until Sanji thought that he was prepped enough to be able to take Sanji's cock._

_Sanji positioned his cock at Zoro's twitching hole and trusted inside him, going all the way in._

"_Aah, Sanji!" Zoro cried._

"_Tell me when to move," Sanji said._

"_Okay, you can move now," Zoro mumbled._

_Sanji moved until only his tip was inside Zoro and then he thrust back inside Zoro, hitting his sweet spot._

"_Oh yes!" Zoro moaned._

_Sanji hit that spot again and again until he felt his release coming. _

"_Zoro, I'm going to come," he moaned._

"_M-me too," Zoro moaned. They came at the same time and laid there, enjoying the feeling of release. _

_Sanji pulled out of Zoro and collapsed next the man. He snuggled close to him and they kissed until they both fell asleep._

_END_

_Finally I finished this! It took me about 3 days to write this. Okay, there is going to be no more of this story, for real this time. Unless I think of another thing to add to this story, this story is now complete._


End file.
